Had things gone differently
by buddygirl1004
Summary: What would happen if Hannah said 'Yes' to Seely, this will eventually become BB all the way, but for now, it's Hannah
1. Chapter 1

WE could not resist so sue us! Wait no do not sue us we do not own Bones…Also check out our other Bones stories!

"Hannah, will you marry me?" Booth asked getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring, he had bought with Sweets.

Hannah put a hand over her mouth, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Yes," She said quietly. "Yes I'll marry you Seeley."

Booth smiled and slid the ring on her finger smiling; he got up from the ground and kissed her full on the lips.

"So, Booth, what's the big announcement you had to make?" Cam asked Booth. Cam, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, and Hannah were sitting at a table inside the Founding Fathers, each enjoying a glass of wine, except for Angela who was drinking a Diet Coke.

"Well Cam," said Booth putting his arm around Hannah who was on his left side. "Hannah and I are getting married."

There were shrieks of joy as the gang congratulated the new couple, but Angela noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Bones did not think so, instead she seemed the opposite, she seemed crush, she saw a small tear escape from her eye but she quickly wiped it away. Call it mothers intuition, but she could tell her best friend did not find this happy.

"I'm so happy for you Hannah." Said Bones awkwardly hugging her friend.

"Thanks Temperance, I wanted to ask you, will you be my maid of honor?" Hannah asked.

Bones seemed hesitant but quickly replied. "Of course Hannah." She said. She went to Booth. "Congradulations both of you, may your marriage be filled with much sex and happiness and good fortune to come." Everyone gave awkward glances at each other.

After an hour people started leaving, Bones was the first one to go.

"Wait here." Angela told Hodgins and ran after her best friend. "Temprence wait." She said just as Bones was opening the door to her car.

"Yes Angela?" She asked.

"You're upset, aren't you?" she asked.

"Why would I be upset Angela? I have nothing to feel sad about." She spoke.

"Sweetie, I know you, and I can sense your moods, I know you like the back of my hand. And I know when something is up." She seemed to get thru because Bones was starting to cry. Angela enveloped her into a hug, and she cried on her shoulder, Angela heard her speak.

"Is this what it feels like to have your heart crushed? To know the man you love is getting married?"

Angela laughed lightly. "Something like that sweetie." She said Bones pulled away.

"Thanks Angela."

"No prob, hey I was wondering, do you want to be godmother of my baby? I was going to ask you tomorrow but I need an excuse to come follow you."

"Of course Angela, I'd love to be godmother." And with one final hug, Bones got into her car and drove to her apartment.

Angela went back inside and joined the group.

"What's wrong with Bones, Angela? She seemed like she was crying." Asked Booth worriedly.

"It was nothing big Booth, I just wanted to ask her if she'd be godmother, and she was really happy. I guess being made a parental figure, a role model for my kid, made her happy." Said Angela, she caught Sweets upturned eyebrow at this but ignored it.

Wt do you think so far? It should get better...


	2. The body that's familiar

DON'T OWN BONES!

"Hannah, don't go." Booth pleaded with his fiancé (BARF!)

"Relax Seeley, it's just a an undercover report, I'll be there for a month and I probably won't be able to call." Hannah said, strapping on her bag. She had to go do this new documentary of life in the slums, and of course Booth was paranoid. In order for her to go through with this, Hannah had to die um we mean dye yea thats the word were lookig for dye her hair red and ware green color contact so she wouldn't be recognized.

"Yea last time you said that you got shot, at least let me come with you, for protection" said Booth.

"Seeley, relax, if I go with my FBI fiancé then I won't be able to get my story, here." She said taking off her ring and handing it to him. "Keep it until I get back, I don't want it to get lost or stolen."

"Fine, I love you." Booth said kissing her.

"I love you too," She replied and walked out of their apartment.

There was a clap of thunder as Hannah closed the door, the rain came fast, pounding hard against the windows. Booth sighed, he walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and went to his living room to watch the football game.

BB forever

Booth was in his office looking at the latest case report. Man called in and found a body that had been shot numerous times. The storm that passed through that night had eliminated all evidence, by the time the team got to it, it was crawling with maggots and gave off a wet dead dog smell mixed with mud and the smell of cigars that came from the smoke shop a mile up the road. Strewn around the ditch were empty beer cans and used condoms.

"So what do we got Bones?" Booth questioned as he and Bones walked over to the corpse in the ditch that had patches of red hair still attached to the skull. The crime scene was an abandoned road that led to D.C's not so nice part of town. There was tire marks in the street, that hinted a hast getaway.

Bones examined the skeleton. "Female, late twenties early thirties, cause of death is gunshot wound to the chest there show signs of other gunshots but the one to the chest was fatal." She looked at the skull. "According to her nasal structure she was Caucasian."

"So a white girl somewhere between her twenties and thirties was shot to death?" Booth asked double checking his notes.

"Sounds about right." Bones replied getting up, brushing her hands off. Bones looked over at Booth and saw him checking his phone. "Still no word from Hannah?" she asked. Hannah had gone undercover four weeks ago, and was supposed to return today.

Booth shook his head.

"Okay, get this back to the Jeffersonian, and collect soil samples from underneath the corpse and surrounding area so that Dr. Hodgins can examine it." Bones said out loud, taking off her gloves.

In the lab

"I found some kind of solid liquid in our vic's eye, I'm running the tests now." Hodgins said.

"How can it be solid and liquid at the same time Dr. Hodgins?" Bones asked.

"It was solid and had a liquid base to it that I was unable to identify." Hodgins explained.

"And the soil samples?" Bones asked, pulling on rubber gloves.

"Nothing yet." Hodgins said.

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins," Bones said, and Hodgins left.

Bones was hunched over the body, looking for any sign that could tell who this person was. Then she saw it- a bone avulsion on the victims leg

Bones examined it closer, it had healed about five to six months prior to the vic's death . Seven months ago she had saved Hannah's life because she had a bone avulsion that could of severed her femoral artery, causing her to bleed to death. The corpse on the slab fit the profile of Hannah except for the red hair, 'But didn't she have to dye it red?'Bones mused. She heard the security beep and looked up and saw Angela approaching her.

"I'm ready to do facial reconstruction." she said.

"Okay, but Angela, I may know who it is..." Said Bones glancing at the bones and returning her attention back to Angela.

"Then who is it Brennan?" asked Angela with an eyebrow raised.

"It's Hannah." She spoke quietly, almost a whisper.

"What? Are you sure Brennan?" Angela whispered back.

"Positive, the female had a bone avulsion that healed five to six months ago, Hannah had one seven months ago." Said Bones indicating the female's knee.

"I'll do a facial reconstruction just in case, you could be wrong." Said Angela taking the skull that was on a tray and walked away.

"This time I hope I am." Bones said quietly to her self, she looked down at the body, a frown on her face. If this was indeed Hannah, she would have to tell Booth, and he would be pulled from the investigation.

"Dr. Brennan." Hodgins said walking up to Bones.

"Yes Dr. Hodgins?" Bone questioned him, looking up from the bones.

"I identified the solid liquid in our victims eyes, it was a contact lens, more specific Forest Green."

"That is excellent work Dr. Hodgins," Bones said, she picked up a bag, "This contains hair samples from our vic, I want you to look for signs of any type of drug or medical usage." Bones continued.

"Okay, I'm on it Dr. B." Hodgins said going to do what Squints do, squint at things.

Bones turned her attention to the vic's right middle finger. It had an indent in it. She brought the movable magnifying glass thingy to take a closer look at it. If the bone still had skin on it, there would of been a bump, a writers bump to be more precise. She took a deep breath and continued her investigation.

OHHHHH Cliffie! Were evil like that! and when we wrote that Hannah closed the doror and thunder was heard that actualy happened! We were that hanah walked out of the door and when we said that there was thunder. Haha where we live that is. Its been raining a lot lately! Hahaha always review! Are we all sadisfied that Hannah is dead? So who watched Bones last night? When Wally said, "The bones chick might be the one." we were like "Oh! Hell to the no! Bones belongs to booth! Not you!" haha so we are getting off topic so review like your life depends on it! 


End file.
